How I Met The Mane 6
by nicol.n.shepperson
Summary: Jack Tyson is an ordinary 12 year old kid. He is a brony, and likes to watch My Little Pony. But what happens when the Mane 6 arrive at his front door?
1. Am I Dreaming?

**How I Met The Mane 6**

**Chapter 1**

**Am I Dreaming?**

Hello, I'm Jack Tyson. But you can call me Jack.

I'm 12 years old, i'm in Jackson Middle School.

I don't like having to go there, but I have to.

I do have friends, lot's of them.

Back then, I didn't have friends. They didn't like me. But, now that I have new ones, I can have fun with them.

A few days ago, I met 6 people. No, actually, they were ponies.

Also, I forgot to tell you that I am a brony. Now I know what your thinking, "Isn't My Little Pony a girls show?". Bronies like to watch this show, and I like to watch it as well.

Anyway's, your going to be bored listening to this, so I'll start right now.

I woke up like usually. "Jack! Time to go to school!" My mom yelled. "OK!" I yelled back.

I walked downstairs to see my little sister, Anna, watching My Little Pony. Anna is my little sister, she is 5 years old now. "What are you doing Anna?" I said to Anna. "Watching My Little Pony." she replied. "Jack." She told me. "What?" I replied.

"Do you like this show?"

"I'm like other people, Anna. I do watch it." I replied.

I walked into the kitchen to see my mom cooking breakfest. "I'm cooking some bacon for you and Anna". "OK" I said. My mom usually likes to cook bacon for us. "While I'm cooking, why don't you take a shower first." she told me. After I took a shower, I sat down with Anna.

"You know what I wish for, Jack?" she said.

"What?"

"If My Little Pony was real. It would be great." she replied.

"Yea, that would be cool." I told her

Later that day would I soon figure out that wish would come true.

* * *

"What are we here for again, Twilight?" A voice spoke out. Sounding like a boy.

"I found some spell that can transport us to other worlds." Twilight said

Twilight Sparkle is a alicorn. She has six friends. They are Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy. "That looks fun! I like fun!" Pinkie Pie said excited. "How do you know this will work?" Rainbow Dash questioned. "It says we have to do this spell together. That means all six of us will have to do this spell." Twilight told her friends. "This better not mess up my hair." Rarity said.

"OK girls, lets do this." All of the mane six held their hooves as close as they could. "I'm scared." Fluttershy said. All of a sudden, a purple circle appeared over them. A few seconds later, all six of them disappeared out of thin air!

* * *

I walked home from school to my house. When I opened the front door, I sat all of my stuff on the table. Then, I walked upstairs. I turned my TV on, and My Little Pony was on. Sometimes, I leave my TV on the Hub. Anna wasn't home from school yet. My mom picks her up from school while I'm at home, watching TV. I had a weird feeling that something would happen. But I shrugged it off. All of a sudden, I heard lightning. "_Huh? The weatherman said it would be sunny today_." I thought. Suddenly, purple lightning shot out from the sky! "What the heck!" I shouted.

Then, other streaks of lightning in five other colors shot out. One was rainbow, yellow, pink, and white. "_I must be dreaming!_" I thought. I tried to pinch my shoulder. I wasn't waking up, it was real. I ran downstairs, opened the front door, and saw something that made my heart drop.

It was the mane six.

All of a sudden, I was knocked down by a cyan blur.

"OK, mister. Tell us how did we get here, who you are, and where we are! Or I'll pound you into next we-" She said, before she was interupted.

"Now now Rainbow Dash. The critter doesn't know what's goin' on." Applejack said in a western accent. "_Did she just call me critter?_" I thought "Sorry about that. My name is-." Twilight said. As she was interupted by Pinkie Pie.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie. Whats your name?" She said, to me

"Um...uh. J-Jack." I said, fumbling around to say my name.

"Jack. Thats a nice name." She told me.

"Anyways, my name is Twilight Sparkle. And these are my friends. I can tell you met Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. This is Rarity, and Fluttershy." Twilight said, pointing to Rarity and Fluttershy. "Oh dear, you look shocked. lets go inside." Rarity said to me.

The others, including me, walked inside my house.

**Author's Note:**

How do you like my character? Did you like the first chapter?

Put your reviews in the comments. See you in the next chapter of

How I Met The Mane 6. Sorry if this chapter was short. I tried not to rush this out.

Hopefully the next chapters will be longer.


	2. The Friendship Begins

**How I Met The Mane 6**

**Chapter 2**

**The Friendship Begins**

**Begining Note:**

I noticed that in Am I Dreaming?, there were three mistakes in that chapter.

Which I kept forgeting to reference Applejack. This will not happen again. OK, lets start The Friendship Begins.

* * *

"Wow! This place is gorgeous!" Rarity said, about how my house looked well.

"Yea. It does look good." I said

"OK girls, it looks like it will be long to find a spell to take us home." Twilight exlaimed to the other five.

"If we don't find it...We're stuck here forever?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"I think so." Twilight said.

"This is your fault, Jack!" Rainbow Dash shouted

"What? I'm not even sure how all of you got here." I said to Rainbow Dash.

"Don't you lie to me!" Rainbow Dash said, more concerned.

"Rainbow Dash! He had nothing to do with the spell we did." Twilight said, trying to explain to Rainbow Dash. "Stay out of this, Twilight!" She said.

"OK break it up now!" Applejack said.

Suddenly, Twilight and Rainbow Dash stopped yelling at eachother.

"Ya'll better stop this. Jack had nothing to do with that spell ya'll did to bring us here." Applejack said to Rainbow Dash and Twilight.

"Sorry about that sugarcube." Applejack said to me

I was nervous. I couldn't reveal to the mane six that they were in a TV show, that I watch.

"It was nice for you to let us in um...Mister Jack." Fluttershy said calmly to me.

"You're welcome." I replied.

I looked out of the window to see our car pulling in the back porch.

"_Oh crud!_" I thought.

"We have to go upstairs, now!" I yelled.

"Why?" Twilight said.

"My mom and sister are pulling up!" I explained.

I can't let my mom and sister, Anna see the mane six! They'll freak out!

I led the mane six upstairs before my mom and sister open the door.

Suddenly, the front door opened.

"Jack!" My sister yelled.

"We're back! We even brought some candy home!" she continued.

"Oh hello!" I said, fake smiling at the same time while trying to not act suspicous.

"Whats wrong?" My mom said, raising a brow.

"Nothing!" I yelled suddenly.

"Do you have something you want to show us?" My mom questioned.

If I revealed my mom and sister they were here, I'm dead.

"Nothing." I replied, in a normal tone.

"OK, we got some Reese's Cups for you and Anna." My mom told me.

That was close. It would be to reveal six multicolored ponies in my house that would scare my mother and sister. It was good until Anna said, "I'm going upstairs Ok." She said.

"_Great. It's all over..._" I thought. But, I had a idea. I have to keep her from going upstairs.

"Hey, Anna! Why don't you come downstairs to play a game?" I told her from below.

"OK." She said, turning around to come down.

"_That was close._" I thought, being glad she didn't see them.

I'd hope Pinkie Pie didn't hear me say that. But, she didn't.

"What game are we going to play, Jack?" She said.

"Um...Maybe some Lego games?" I said to her.

"OK!" She said.

* * *

"Why is it taking so long?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"I don't know Dashie." Applejack said.

"I don't like being called 'Dashie'." She said, a little angry.

"It must be something important." Twilight said

"They must be doing something great!" Pinkie Pie said, while hoping over to the stairs.

"Pinkie! No!" Twilight said, running to her since she can't fly well.

* * *

"_Did i just hear something?_" My mom thought, turning around.

Pinkie Pie was stopped before she could be seen.

"_Are you trying to get us caught?_" Rainbow Dash whispered

"What? I thought we were having fun?" Pinkie Pie said

"Pinkie, if there's one thing we can't do. You almost got us caught." Rarity said.

"Jack, can you go upstairs and change out your school clothes?" My mom told me.

"OK." I replied.

As I walked up stairs, I saw Pinkie turning on my TV. "_Uh oh._" I thought.

"Oooh! Hey Jack, what's this?" Pinkie said, learning about TV.

"It's a TV." I explained.

"That sounds cool! What stuff does it have?" She said.

I hope Pinkie doesn't find the Hub.

"Hey Jack! I found some channel called 'Cartoon Network'." Pinkie said.

I turned my head towards the TV to see Finn and Jake fighting a monster.

"Hey Jake! Lets defeat this monster!" Finn said.

"OK!" Jake replied.

Atleast Pinkie didn't see the Hub, which was showing My Little Pony at the time.

"Wow! This kid has a sword!" Rainbow Dash said, seeing Finn holding a sword.

"Jack! Time for dinner!" Anna yelled across the stairs.

"OK, here's some rules while I'm downstairs. Don't go downstairs, don't yell from here, it attracts sounds. And finaly, don't let my mother or sister see you." I told them.

"Okie dokie lokie." Pinkie said, promising not to break any of the rules I told them.

I walked downstairs and ate my dinner, which was pizza.

* * *

"Ugh. I'm bored." Rainbow Dash said, very bored.

"Ooh! What's that?" Pinkie Pie said, pointing to my camcorder.

"It looks like a camera, though in a strange model." Twilight said, talking about the "Strange modeled camera".

"Let's check it out." Rarity said.

"Hold on, girls. That thing right there looks strange to me." Applejack said.

There was silence for a few moments, then Pinkie Pie hopped over to it, and turned it on.

"Wow. It's got a screen!" Pinkie Pie said, amazed by the camera's screen.

Pinkie recorded some videos of her and the other five.

I walked back upstairs to see Pinkie and her friends watching and laughing at something.

"What are you doing?" I said, confused.

"Watching videos from your camera." Rainbow Dash said.

"What! You can't use my camera!" I yelled, silently.

"But, its cool. Look." Pinkie Pie explained.

What I saw was videos of Pinkie, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack doing random, funny stuff that I thought was funny as well.

"You gotta admit. That is funny." I said.

"Brother? Who are you talking t-." Anna said, walking upstairs to see me.

"Oh no." I said, scared.


End file.
